Romance Novel Game Neptunia: In Scenario 1
by Skye Izumi
Summary: RNGN is a fan fiction inspired from Japanese Interactive Romance Novels, RNGN puts Neptune as the main character into several scenarios which features her in different romances. - On some late chapters in each scenario the T-rating will jump to a M-Rating due to some Violence and Explicit scenes, those chapters will have preemptive warnings.
1. Scenario 1: Prologue 01

**Romance Novel Game Neptunia**

**Introduction**

I started writing Romance Novel Game Neptunia (RNGN for Short) Near the end of 2013, like all my other stories before, I didn't write up any story plan for it and you can guess how that ended. I struggled with advancing the story, I knew where I wanted to go with the story but didn't know how to get there, I kept trying to make it up as I went but ended up failing every time.

So at the end of January 2014 I decided to stop with the story and put it on Hiatus (A Break). I used the time to make a story plan and plan the story properly, with one month of planning I have a defiant story plan typed up which I can follow closely.

* * *

**Warning**

Before the Prologue begins I need to give you several warnings.

The fiction will feature characters out of character, I am trying to tell my own story with the Neptunia cast, I will try to keep them in character but I make no promises.

The story will be T rated for most of the story, but will jump to a M rating on some chapters due to some things going extreme, mostly violence and sexual scenes.

Since HDN makes many references to many Anime, Manga and Game series, the fiction will have crossover sections, from character Crossovers, to cosplay or to a character doing some form of action from another series, (E.G. Neptune performs a Kamehameha from Dragonball Z).

* * *

**Story**

RNGN is a fan fiction inspired from Japanese Interactive Romance Novels, RNGN puts Neptune as the main character into several scenarios which features her in different romances. In one scenario Neptune will be romancing with one character, while in a different scenario Neptune will be romancing with someone completely different, all scenarios are alternative universes with no connections to each other in terms of story.

Also non of the Scenarios will be short, I will go deep into telling each one. Last but least, non of the scenarios will not be made into separate stories on Fan Fiction net they will all be in the same fiction.

**Romance Novel Game: Scenario 1:**

**Common Romance: Neptune x Noire**

**Prologue 1: Neptune Narration**

Hello to you all it is I, Neptune, introducing you to this fiction about me being put into situations I shouldn't really know anything about, but whatever. Also there will only be character narrations in the Prologue and Epilogues of each scenario, each being narrated by someone different each time.

Chapter one starts me off in Lastation, I am forced there by Histoire who has grown tried of trying to get me to work, so she turned to Noire for help. In this fiction I tend to call Noire Bipolar heart or something like that, in this scenario I am madly in love with Noire and tend to think about her a lot.

Histy phoned Noire and asked for help to force me to learn how to work harder. Noire's words in response made her sound like she didn't like the idea, but believing she is the only one who could do it, so she accepted, however her voiced said something different, she sounded, excited about the idea.

Before I was sent to Lastation I was playing on my way past cool copy of Sonic the Hedgehog 3 the full game, I was in the middle of kicking the ever living yolk out of Doctor Eggman. I chased him into space where he attempted to escape with the Master Emerald, but with the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds I went Super Neptune, I mean Super Sonic. The battle was coming to a close, I was about to finish Egghead off once and for all, I went in for the final blow and bam off went the screen and my Meganep Drive which I was playing the game. I was devastated believe it, I was so close to saving the world and Eggman got a away, who was the one behind this crime, it was non of than the evil mastermind herself Histy.

**Note: (**The console is called the SEGA Genesis in the US/USA, but it was called the SEGA Mega Drive in the UK/Europe, I am from the UK so hence why Neptune called it the MegaNep Drive.)

It ended in me getting an extra long lecture off Histy, and I mean really long, I ended up falling asleep, that was what finally pushed Histy to phone for Noire's help.

While I was asleep I had a really weird dream, weird in the sense that it felt real, very real, disturbingly real. The weirdest part about it, I was always outside of my body watching events of myself, like an out of body experience while my real body is still conscious.

Also the dream kept skipping forward, so the things that were happening to me in the dream are never explained. The dream started with me fighting a normal Bahumat inside some cave, as to where I can't tell, but I couldn't be in Planeptune, Bahumats are not native to Planeptune, even I know that fact. The dream skips forward and this time I'm looking at myself in a hospital bed, Noire is by my side, I seem to have been seriously injured, again the dream didn't give me any answers to how I got injured, could it have been the Bahumat that injured me? Who knows? The dream skipped again, this time I see myself undertaking what seems to be rehabilitation, I look like I am in serious agony and Noire is still by myself supporting me.

The dream ended after that but it didn't make me feel happy, not in the slightest, even if Noire was in it. After waking up I ended up forgetting about the dream until sometime later in the story. I woke up to an angry Histy and that is how I ended up being sent to Lastation.

It didn't make me unhappy because I got to be with Noire for a month, but Noire took it seriously and was strict with me, I ended up working my ass off. During that time something happened that would cause me to change for good, but you'll learn about that soon.

I was forced to stay in Lastation for one whole month and wasn't allowed to return to Planeptune until that month was up, when the story starts I'll have been in Lastation for two weeks with two more to go.

I hope that you like what is up ahead, this time the story should go much farther pass chapter four, so Nerds, Nerdettes and Gamers, game the **** on. Wait! Did I just get censored? Oh, I though it sounded so… cool when AlphaOmegaSin says it. Anyway see you in chapter one.

* * *

**To Become a Better CPU Part 1**

**Trivia Section**

**Trivia Section -** Sometimes at the end of Chapters there will be a Trivia Section, this is where I'll put my thoughs and opinions and update you on upcoming stories and whatnot, for those who don't visit my profile page, This section is not important to the story.

**Bipolar or Tsundere -** Some you might be saying Noire is Tsundere not Bipolar, actually the two are relatively the same, secondly by default Tsundere is no in the Microsoft Word or Works Word Processor's Dictionary.

A Bipolar person is someone who will say or physically show the opposite to how they really feel, which Noire does a lot which makes her Bipolar. Blame Mugen Souls, since CC Bipolar acts just like how Noire does.

**Chapter Length:** Chapter Lengths throughout the story will vary, each chapter will have a minimum of one thousand words, but any chapter could have more than five thousand. so please keep this in mind.


	2. Scenario 1: To Become a Better CPU: Pt 1

**Note**

Some of you might read Naruto, One Piece or Dragonball Fan Fictions where the main characters are made smarter or stronger. This will be the case for Neptune in this fiction. Scenario 1 will feature a Smart Neptune from the start of the story.

* * *

**Romance Novel Game: Scenario 1:**

**Common Romance: Neptune x Noire**

**To become a better CPU: Part 1**

Now that the Introduction and Prologue are out of the way it is time for the actual story to begin.

Histoire has sent Neptune to Lastation so that she can learn from Noire how to work harder and take on her role has a CPU, Histoire requested for Noire to do the task because she trusts Noire to take the request seriously and be consistent with Neptune. Not that Histoire doesn't trust Blanc or Vert, but Blanc would just end up giving up and probably killing Neptune before the end, Vert is just as lazy as Neptune therefore both would just end up playing games together the whole time.

Neptune is in Lastation for one whole month and is not allowed home until the month is over, basically Neptune's been exiled from Planeptune by Histoire. Neptune didn't have any objections to this as one, it wouldn't work no matter what Neptune could have said, also that Neptune is in love with Noire and likes to be around Noire whenever possible.

Noire promises Histoire that she will do her best to make Neptune change her attitude towards work, and her role has Planeptune's CPU. So Noire as been forcing Neptune to undertake jobs in and around Lastation, Noire uses strict methods to make sure Neptune comes back to the Lastation Basilicom with results, such as slackers or freeloaders don't get fed which works with Neptune causing her to work hard.

For the first two weeks Neptune is kept very busy by Noire, which gives Neptune little time to be around Noire, Neptune will do anything for Noire's attention, praise anything to impress Noire. The first week really frustrates Neptune as her ultimate idea of being with Noire isn't happening, so at the end of the first week Neptune decides to try her best to work hard and try to get Noire's praise for how hard she is working, and ultimately Noire's attention. Noire does take notice as Neptune keeps bringing back good results for the second week, Neptune's objective becomes to get Noire's praise which actually motivates her to work hard.

* * *

**Lastation Basilicom: Noire's Office**

Noire and Neptune are both in Noire's office, they are stood at the centre of the room, Noire wants to give Neptune a job that involves working in her office. Noire figures if Neptune does change her attitude towards work and her role has a CPU, Neptune will end up in her work office a lot more, so giving Neptune a job like this is good office work training, well in Noire's mind that is.

This makes Neptune curious as to why Noire wants her in her office. {I wonder why Noire wants me in her office? Most be for something special.' Neptune is quietly excited, Neptune starts fantasising. 'Is Noire going to declare her love for me? Will Noire become bold and lunge for me? Grabbing my modest size breasts groping me like I would with hers? Forcing her beautiful perfect lips onto mine, then massaging my breasts to make me feel good? Then pushing me forcing me to the ground to continue to seduce me? If she did that I'd so be the weaker of us, and let Noire control the foreplay and then.} Neptune has an habit of fantasising about Noire, about both of them getting into sexual activities. Neptune has her hands clenched and in front of her mouth, she is blushes slightly pink form the fantasy of having sex with Noire.

Noire doesn't notice Neptune blushing, she just gets straight to the point while trying to keep explanations simple for Neptune. "I brought you to my office because I have an important job for you to do." Noire is smiling slightly as she folds her arms in front of her perfectly sized bust.

"An important job? Which means I need to try harder not to mess this one up.' Neptune is paying attention, hearing the word important causes her to start taking this job seriously. 'So what kind of job is it?" Neptune is showing a keen interest in the job, she is trying her best to pay attention.

Neptune's keen interest surprises Noire. {She is usually keen on this job, but to be honest I actually like this hard working side of Neptune.} Noire thought as she starts smiling more cheerfully. "The job itself is not hard at all so you shouldn't get it wrong, actually I'll be cross with you if you mess this one up, it's that easy." Noire said with a serious tone in her voice, her cheerful smile became a serious frown.

Neptune can tell Noire is being serious about what she said. {It's an easy job with the added pressure of not messing it up, if I mess it up Noire won't praise me instead she'll shout at me.} Neptune is sweating nervously, but not enough for Noire to notice. "So what is it you need me to do?" Neptune asked managing to keep her voice calm.

Noire points with her left hand towards her desk, at the left hand side of Noire's desk is a three metre pile of paper. "It's simple, I would like you to sort that big pile of paper into smaller piles on my desk." Noire points out what she wants Neptune to do.

"So you want me to make smaller piles from that bigger pile? So how big should the smaller piles be? And can you demonstrate at least once how you would move the paper from the floor to your desk?" Neptune wants to do the job right she is determined.

Noire smiles cheerfully again. "The big pile is about three metres tall, I want you to split it into smaller piles about half a metre tall so six smaller piles will do." Noire explains how many smaller piles she wants.

"Okay I get that, so can you demonstrate and explain how you would do it at least once?" Neptune wants to do the job correctly.

"Sure I can do that.' Noire is happy to oblige to Neptune's request, Noire walks to the left side of her office desk to the big pile of paper. 'Now watch and listen carefully, pick up paper using two hands and always use two hands, using two hands will stop the top and bottom sheets from flapping, with two hands take about half of what both your hands can carry together, so that you fingers and thumbs can grip the paper firmly, you're not moving this paper to a different room so you don't need to carry so much paper. Then take the paper and place on my desk on the right hand side, I like to work from right to left when sorting through each paper and that's basically it, so did you get it all?" Noire is hoping Neptune got all of that explanation.

Neptune nods her head once. "You want me to use both of my hands when lifting paper, only taking half of what both of my hands can carry together, then place the paper on the right side of your desk so you can work from right to left when sorting through each paper.' Neptune paid attention to all of Noire's explanation.

Noire is impressed. {Wow, she really is focused on this job, this is Neptune when she is working hard and I like it.} Noire thought blushing slightly pink unnoticed by Neptune. "Good I'm glad you get it, now you understand I will leave you to get on with this job, I have to go because I have other business to check up on, but I'll be back in half an hour to check where you are up to. Neptune you don't need to rush with the job, do it at a pace you feel comfortable with, I'll be happy if you can get at least four piles done." Noire tries to relieve some pressure off Neptune, which works as Neptune starts feeling a little more relaxed.

"Then I'll get on with it then." Neptune grins and starts getting on with the job, Noire leaves the office.

After Noire leaves the office she stands outside. {It seems that Histoire forcing Neptune to come here is paying off, Neptune's attitude is changing and I really like it. Now while Neptune is doing that for me I can go an write in my dairy which I haven't done yet.} Noire thought in a very cheerful mood revealing her real reason for leaving Neptune alone, she begins heading for her bedroom.

Back inside the office, seeing Noire happy about her willingness to work motives Neptune to do her best, Neptune begins quietly singing to herself while she works.

**To become a Better CPU: Part 2**

* * *

**Trivia Section**

**No Unique Chapter Names -** The chapters of all Scenarios will not have there own unique chapter names. Example this part of the story will be called **To become a Better CPU** while Neptune is still in Lastation, that will change when she goes back to Planeptune.


	3. Scenario 1: To become a better CPU: Pt 2

**Romance Novel Game Neptunia: Scenario 1:**

**Common Romance: Neptune x Noire**

**To become a better CPU: Part 2**

**Lastation Basilicom: Noire's Office**

"Cha-la-head-cha-la! No time to hesitate go on and search the earth, within it lies a magic surprise. Ooh! Cha-la-head-cha-la Be cool don't be afraid, You're got the power to get you through the darkest night, Cha la!" Neptune is singing to herself quietly while she is working in Noire's office, Noire as given Neptune a job to sort out a large pile of paper into smaller piles on her work desk. Noire as shown Neptune a hint that she is happy about Neptune's willingness to work hard, seeing Noire happy like that motivates Neptune to work harder so that she can be praised by Noire, Neptune is willing to do anything to be praised by Noire.

**Top of Lastation Basilicom**

At the very top of the Lastation Basilicom a figure stands unnoticed by everyone, up close the figure is of a lady with pale grey skin with light purple hair, her attire is of that of a witches with a long pointy hat to go with it, that's right it is non of than the gothic bitch herself Arfoire. "Neptune seems to be working unusually hard, I would expect her to be sitting around playing games all day. I wonder what her motive could be for this uncharacteristic change in her behaviour?' Arfoire asked herself in a begrudgingly way towards Neptune, like always she has an unreasonable hatred towards the purple haired CPU. 'Maybe I should ruin her day, that will stop the stupid bitch from getting too happy." Arfoire for no reason intends to selfishly harass Neptune.

* * *

**Thirty Minutes Later: Noire's Office**

Neptune being motivated and singing to herself as helped time go by quickly for her, she is almost finished with the job that Noire as given her, being motivated Neptune didn't become sidetracked once while working. "I am almost done, hehehe.' Neptune is excited, the excitement can be heard in her voice. 'I so can't wait for Noire to see this perfectly finished job, done by me.' Neptune can't wait to see Noire's reaction.

Neptune as sorted the large pile of paper that was on the floor into to six smaller piles on Noire's desk, the smaller piles are on the right hand side of the desk just like Noire instructed, Neptune as done the job perfectly without making any mistakes. "I so, so, so… can't wait to see Noire's reaction, she will be so… happy, that she will have to reward me.' Neptune's voice is going all high pitched and moe, she is starting to have one of her fangirl moments over Noire, Neptune also begins fantasising about what kind of reward Noire might give her.

"Noire will be so impressed she might want to give me a loving hug, she'll affectionately put her arms around my head then bury my face in between her soft, comfortable chest, face first of course. Then I would embrace her back so she never let's go, yeah I might suffocate and die with my face in her chest but I'll be happy.' Neptune imagines Noire lovingly putting her arms around her head, then pulling her face in between Noire's perfectly sized soft breasts, Neptune doesn't attempt to resist at all happy to suffocate and die in Noire's chest. 'Or Noire might be so happy that not even her words would be able to express her happiness, so instead she expresses it by kissing me and declaring her love for me, after that we would go into a much more passionate kiss." Neptune now imagines Noire holding her cheeks with her soft hands, Noire moves her face and lips closer to Neptune's pushing her lips hard against Neptune's lips, Noire pulls away smilingly lovingly at Neptune, the two simultaneously move their faces back closer to each others', both going into embracing each other for a more passionate kissing session, Neptune's fantasising ends there.

Neptune blushes uncontrollably as she continues having her fangirl moment, Neptune places her hands on her cheeks and shakes her head left and right fast while her eyes are closed. "Eee… I can't wait, I can't wait, I can't wait…! I can't wait for Noire's reward, hehehehehehe." Neptune can't control her excitement either.

However, Neptune's excitement comes to an extremely brutal end as she suddenly hears the sound of a smashing window, Neptune instinctively looks towards where the sound had come from. Neptune finds that one of Noire's windows has been smashed in, seconds after a flock of large sparrow like bird monsters fly into the office.

* * *

**Cut Away: Moments Before: Lastation Basilicom's Garden**

Moments just before the window broke, Uni is sat outside in the Basilicom's garden, Uni is thinking very hard to herself. {Hmm… I wonder what I can do to improve the Playstation Portable? I need to think of something which will close the gap between it and the twins (Ram and Rom) DS.} Uni is trying to think of a way to make her handheld console better.

At that moment Uni hears the sound of a smashing window, Uni instinctively looks to where the sound came from, she finds herself looking up to Noire's office where she sees a flock of birds flying into Noire's office through a broken window. "What the heck?!' Uni's eyes are wide open she can barely believe what she is seeing, it takes her a few moments to react. 'Why are monster flying into my sister's office? Never mind that I go and assist." Uni gets up off the ground and runs back towards the Basilicom, yep she forgot that she can transform so she can fly up there instead.

* * *

**Cut In: Noire's Office**

The flock of bird monsters ten strong are in Noire's office, inside the flock start flapping their wings a lot more viciously which begins creating streams of strong wind, the paper that Neptune sorted gets lifted off Noire's desk and is blown all over Noire's office, fortunately non fly out of the broken window. Neptune becomes immobilised with shock, her face expression shows a sign of devastation, all of her hard work as been completely ruined.

Moments after the bird flew into Noire's office and make a mess, they all fly back out within seconds of leaving they are out of sight. For them their leaving could not be anymore perfect, but it goes much worse for Neptune as Noire opens her office door and walks into her room, Noire freezes instantly with what she is seeing and I mean completely frozen, just about breathing, mouth gaping open, she is in complete shock.

Neptune can't believe this is happening, she begins shaking her left and right opening and closing her mouth like a fish would. "No, I didn't do it, it wasn't me, I swear." Neptune's heart is aching, her eyes are beginning to tear up she is on the verge of crying.

**To become a better CPU: Part 3**

* * *

**Trivia Section**

**Words AS and HAS **- I have stated this on my profile. I believe I have some Dyslexia or it is down to my Aspegers. I know the different between meanings of AS and HAS, but I don't know when to use them I can't figure out when I should be using HAS instead of AS.


	4. Scenario 1: To Become a Better CPU: Pt 3

**Romance Novel Game Neptunia: Scenario 1:**

**Common Romance: Neptune x Noire**

**To become a better CPU: Part 3**

**Lastation Basilicom: Noire's Office**

After the flock of birds ruined Neptune's hard work and flew away, Noire came back to find that her office has been turned into a complete mess and that one of her windows have been smashed in. Noire is not aware that monsters are behind the mess she sees, Noire is in total shock from the sight she is frozen in place.

Neptune turns to face Noire. "No, I didn't do it, I didn't do it I swear.' Neptune puts her hands in front of her mouth as she pleads for Noire to believe her. 'I was finished before the window came smashing in, bird monsters flew in and began using their wings to blow the piles of paper all over the room, please you have to believe me." Neptune is on the verge of crying trying to plead with Noire.

Noire is furious though. "I do not want your stupid excuses.' Noire spoke in a harsh manner. 'Neptune just get out of my office now!" Noire shouts ordering Neptune to leave immediately.

Neptune shakes her head left and right keeping her hands in front of her mouth. "It's not an excuse, it really did happen. I wouldn't lie about this, I wouldn't." Neptune knows she is innocent and continues to plead with Noire.

Noire is not having any of it, her eyes narrow sharply as she looks towards Neptune, Noire turns and walks up to Neptune, using her right hand she slaps Neptune across the face very hard. "I told you to leave, how dare you ignore -me-!' Neptune ignoring her really angers Noire. 'This happened because of your stupidity, if you worked harder and took your role properly has a CPU, I would never have been tasked with teaching -you- how to work. I'm sick of it, I am sick and tired of your constant stupid lazy slack attitude towards everything. Now get out…!" Noire shouts at the top of her voice, after harshly verbally scolding Neptune.

Neptune has a slap mark on her left cheek, tears begin to roll down her face lifting her left hand putting it over her left cheek. "Oh I get it now, because I am stupid means you can instantly blame everything that goes wrong on me, you wasn't even in here when it happened so how the hell would you know? Oh I know that answer, Neptune is stupid so just blame her, that's how it is isn't it?' Neptune is crying in front of Noire. 'I suppose you're right though, I am too stupid to do anything right." Neptune turns and runs away from Noire crying her heart out.

Noire freezes, her eyes widen as she realises that she as just done something unforgivable to Neptune. "I can't believe I just said all of that to Neptune, I scolded her without knowing the whole truth.' Noire wasn't thinking at all, before she realised it, she had already scolded Neptune, Noire drops to her hands and knees. 'I am such… a stupid… thick headed… bitch! Now I need to hope and pray that Neptune will forgive me, stupid, stupid, stupid!" Noire begins crying over what she did to Neptune.

Uni is stood outside of the office, she overheard everything. "I need to tell her the truth, but I don't think now is the best time. I'd just make things worse if I told Noire now, so I think it's best to wait until later." Uni walks away to leave Noire to calm down first, before telling her what happened.

After ten minutes of crying Noire decides to start tidying her office, so that she can calm down and try to think of how she can apologise to Neptune.

* * *

**One Hour Later: Noire and Uni's bedroom**

Neptune is in Noire and Uni's bedroom, she is sat on the floor behind the bedroom door, Neptune has been crying for an entire hour. "Noire is right, if I worked harder and worked has I should do like a CPU this wouldn't have happened. I bet Histy thought the same about me too, before sending me here only that she is too kind to say so. If only I was a better CPU to begin with, Noire or Histy wouldn't have to put up with all the bullshit from me." Neptune is questioning herself and what she puts everyone else though, the fight with Noire has made her realise how bad of a CPU she really is.

One hour of crying and questioning herself, Neptune becomes tired and is starting to drop to sleep. "I am so tired, I should call it a day and apologise to Noire in the morning for the way I am.' Neptune stands up from behind the door and makes her way to in between Noire and Uni's beds, on the floor between the beds is a nice soft mattress with bed sheets and pillows for Neptune to sleep on.

Neptune is about to drop to the mattress when she notices a open book on Noire's bed. "A open book? Does Noire like to read before going to sleep?' Neptune becomes curious about the book, Neptune picks up the book and reads it at the page that it was already open at. 'Wait, this isn't a book for reading, it's Noire's personal dairy and she has written a entry about me, I wonder what it reads?" Though she shouldn't, Neptune decides to read the entry anyway

* * *

**The entry reads.**

"March the tenth, twenty-thirteen: Neptune working hard: Today I am writing about Neptune, Neptune has been in Lastation for two weeks now, Histoire asked me to teach her how to work harder. I used strict methods on Neptune in order to get her to work, Neptune loves food so threatening to not feed her for not working, ended up working like a charm. Neptune did work but she wasn't keen on doing any in the first week and it was frustrating, seeing such a lack of motivation towards work. However in the second week that change, Neptune suddenly became very keen to work harder and come back with good result. I honestly though that I was dreaming, and it still feels like I am dreaming seeing Neptune so keen on her work, dream or not I love it. I want Neptune to go back to Planeptune with the same motivation she as now for her work, while at the same time keeping her bright, happy, cheerful, fun loving personality and use it to influence her work. If I was to fall in love with Neptune, the keen hard working Neptune is the one I would happily go for, and I wouldn't feel ashamed about it, I think. Also a secret between me and you dairy, I sometimes dream of Neptune looking like Cul from Vocaloid three for some reason, I just think that Neptune would look cute for some reason, only instead keeping her purple colour scheme rather than red. Anyway I really hope Neptune keeps up the hard work, speaking of which I need to go and see how she is doing with that paper sorting job I gave her to do in my office."

**The entry ends there.**

* * *

"So Noire really does like me when I work hard, so if I continue to work hard when I return home there's a good chance she could fall in love with me.' Neptune shows an expression of determination. 'If it means winning Noire's love then I will do everything she asked for in this entry, including changing my look to fulfil her dreams." Thanks to naughtily reading Noire's dairy, Neptune is focused on working harder, Neptune is in love with Noire and will go to any lengths to win Noire's heart, well within reason and somewhat fair means.

**To Become a Better CPU: Part 4**


End file.
